


A season of love

by maggie_1277



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shance Summer Days 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_1277/pseuds/maggie_1277
Summary: Shance summer daysWeek One (Vacation orParty time)Week Two (Fun and Gamesor Water Games)Week Three (Festivals or Show your colors)Week Four (The Great outdoors or Weather/Climate)Week Five (Food and Drink or Summer Accessories)Week Six (Fun in the Sun or After dark)Week Seven (Sights and Sounds or No time to play)I hope you enjoy my brain vomit. I just love shance.





	1. A Lovely Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance have a pool party to go to, but Shiro has a little surprise for Lance.
> 
>  
> 
> I was very loose with the term pool party. It has a chunk that sorta takes place at a party.
> 
> Title of this chapter comes from Cinderella, the song is "A Lovely Night"

Shiro was nervous, no matter what he told himself, he was nervous. He can here Lance shuffling around the house, so he has time to get out the ring out and plan. This was the most nerve-wracking thing that he was ever going to do.

"Shiro, babe, are you ready?" Lance asked as he walked in the the room "We need to go soon, the whole group isn't gonna be happy of were the late ones, Hunk won't let us live it down." 

"Says the man who spends hours on his beauty routine." As he said this he mocked Lance putting on a face mask "Oh it must be perfect, can have it be off or I'll get millions of pimples. Oh Shiro don't distract me from this" 

  "Ha ha, so funny Shiro." Lance said sarcaticly. "Come on, we have to go. You got the keys and the bathing suits?"

"Yep." Responded Shiro. Checking his pocket once more for the ring. 

````

"PIDGE NO!" Lance screamed as he was pushed into the pool, "Come on I just got here, I'm not even ready to swim yet."

"You shouldn't have been late bitch." 

"I didn't want to be late, Pigeon. But Shiro was doing noting for an hour." 

Shiro rolled his eyes at Lance and Pidge and there antics. They're like little kids, and sooner or later one of them is gonna get hurt, probably Lance. 

"Assholes, stop splashing in my pool. You're gonna get me soaked" yelled Keith.

Him and Hunk were celebrating getting there house finnaly finished. It only took 2 years. 

"Hunk, sorry we're late." Shiro finally got to say, "And Keith if you don't want to get wet, why are you sitting by the pool? No matter what your gonna get wet, your best friend is Lance he's gonna get you into that pool one way or another."

In respond, Keith just flipped him off. Shiro laughed at his brothers love for him, before going to talk to Hunk. "Hey Hunk, I need to talk to you quick" Shiro stated quietly.

"Sure Shiro, what do you need?" he asked. 

"When would be the best time today to propose to Lance? I have an idea but I'm scared it isn't going to be perfect, and I want it to be perfect." 

"Wait what? Your gonna propose to Lance? When did you decide? Did you get the ring? Can I see the ring?" 

"Hunk shhh, I don't need everyone knowing what I'm gonna do tonight. I just want it to be perfect." Shiro muderd

"Oh shoot, sorry. Let's go inside so we can talk about it and plan." 

````  
The sun had finnaly gone down and you could see the stars beautifully that night. There were no clouds, noting but pure sky.

"Guys, I know our backyard has amazing views of the stars, but the park down the road has better shots at the stars. Plus it a lot darker there then here." Hunk said.

"Let go then Hunk, why didn't you say anything before. Let's go." Lance yelled excitedly, he loved the stars so much. Sometimes to much.

Hunk just sighed and told everyone to come with him. All shiro could think of is that perfect moment with lance, when he could finnaly propose to him. When he could finnaly tell him everything he prepared with Hunk, and then later Allura when she showed up to help them. ' Hopefully' he thought 'everything will be perfect'

Once they got to the park, they all ran to the nicest clearing, trying to see as much as the stars as they could. 

"Look, the summer triangle. The stars names Deneb, Vega and Altair. They only ever line up like this during the summer for only a few days; but when they do it's beautiful." Lance told them, then he started on the story of the stars all around them.

Once he finished telling them the stories, they all just sorta sat in awe of the sky. How wonderfully expansive it was. 

"Hey Lance, come on a walk with me? Please?"

"Fine Shiro, let's go."

They started walking into the trees for a bit before they found a small clearing that was amazing looking. Everything was beautiful, the moon was casting the faintest light onto the ground, there were fireflies flying all around them. 

"Shiro, honey, this is beaut-" before Lance could finish, he turned around and saw Shiro kneeling with the ring out.

"I had this big speech planned to tell you I love you so much. To tell you that I never want to live without you. But right now all I can think about is how beautiful you look right now. How you still get excited over the stars and the moon, how you have always wanted to go to the stars. I love you lance, so will you marry me?" 

Lance couldn't speak at all, all he could do was nod. He was shocked as to everything Shiro had said. He had in the middle of the speech started to cry, the man he loved so much asking to marry him, he couldn't even handle it. 

Finnaly finding his word he said yes to Shiro, yes to a future together. Happy.


	2. Big Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance decided to crash a block party and play some really dumb games with alcohol. And a lot of flirting from Shiro because this man cannot hold his liquor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was sorta inspired by a block party I go to every year, even though I don't live on that block. And one year, me and my friend "played" beer pong with the collage kids. 
> 
> Title come from Heather's the musical, the song "Big Fun"

Lance doesn't know how he and Shiro hot here, scratch that, he does know how they got here. They got here because lance is dumb and decided that they should have fun at the block party over on the next block. But now they're playing beer pong, and looking spectacularly. Granted Shiro nor him had played in collage, with Shiro always studying and Lance trying to drag him out for a date at least once a week. 

But they never went to frat parties, or anywhere that they played beer pong at. And the two of them are shit. Full on have had the other team drink only one of there cups, whist they have only 3 left. So right now they aren't doing good at all. Plus, Shiro had drank every single cup so far and he cannot hold his liquor in a form of the word. 

All he wanted was to have fun, not get Shiro drink. And he doesn't want to lose. So he has to say fuck it and do his best and aim.

"Give me the ball Shiro, I'll sink it"

"Are you sure?" Shiro slurred "I can do it, trust me"

"Shiro, you can't aim at all, and I want to try to shot it. Just fucking give me the ping ball" 

Lance lined it up and threw it. And he got it perfectly into the cup. Lance grinned as he started sinking more and more. 

"Are you sure you've never played this before Lance?" asked Shiro.

"What can I say, I have really good aim. That's why I'm call Sharpshooter, Shiro." Lance replied as he sunk the next shot.

The other team were down to two cups. While they had 3 still left, he can't lose now. Plus Shiro is getting drunker now and he's clinging to Lance to keep him up. This is slowly not getting fun anymore. But two more cups then Shiro and him can go home and can try to sober up and sleep. This night hadn't gone the way he wanted it to. All he wanted to do was really just drink free booze and spend time with his boyfriend. But then everything went to shit.

They sorta knew the people who lived a block over, and they knew there summer block party was coming up. Lance decided that they would crash it, get a few drinks, then leave. It was something crazy and they both hadn't done anything crazy in collage and he always wanted to. But back to the problem on hand, beer pong. Shiro was so shit at beer pong it wasn't even funny, they other team was probably fresh out of collage where they were in frats, so they knew how to play. 

Lance was under pressure now, he had one cup, a drunk boyfriend, and a crowd of loud collage kids around him. Waiting for him to fail. 

"You can do it babe!!" Shiro slurred out. That man cannot hold his liquor at fucking all.

"Just give up bro, you have played very well." Said one of the boys on the other team. "You got us down to two cups." 

"No Brad, I wanna win this fucking game." Said the other guy, "I wanna win so bad bro."

He was drunk also, his am was becoming shitter and more towards Shiro face then the cup. Brad was trying to tell him to stop growing at Shiro, mumbling that he could probably break them and shit, they other guy didn't give a flying fuck, he just wanted to win this damn game. 

"Just give me the fucking ball, I just want this over." Yelled Lance. He wanted to go home and make sure his dumb ass boyfriend didn't choke on his own vomit. "Just give it to me"

"Fucking fine bro."

He was give two, for some fucking reason. 'Right, just line it up and throw it' he thought before he did. And he sunk the first one, then he threw the other.

Then there were cheers. scream frat bros yelling about something that Lance couldn't understand, before look down at the the other side.

He'd won. He fucking win the game of beer pong, something he's never played but he'll take it.

"Alright everyone thanks for the party, but we have to go," Lance said, "So bye"

Grabbing Shiro and making a mad dash out of the back yard to there house, away from the damn drinking game.

"Honey, we got to put some water in you so you don't have a horrible hangover tommorow."

Shiro just whined at that, all he wanted to do now was sleep. Just fall asleep cuddling Lance and putting the wild night behind them.

"Shiro baby, I want cuddle too, butI have to get water into you." Lance said.

Did Shiro say what he was thinking out loud?

"Yes baby," Lance said with a laugh, "Now come on, off to bed with you."

They finally made it upstairs and Lance finnaly got Shiro to get into bed. He left to go get Shiro water and some Gatorade for the morning.

Walking back into their bedroom, Lance saw Shiro asleep and he quietly rested the water and Gatorade down on the nightstand.

"Lance, cuddle me." Shiro demand and well who is Lance to disagree to that?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a Kuddos if you like this.


End file.
